Monster
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Touma Seguchi hires a group of gang bangers to rape Shuichi since he doesn't like how close Yuki&Shuichi are getting. because of it Yuki&shuichi grow closer together but what will that do to Seguchi?
1. Chapter 1

**Shiori-inu-kawaiipet:** ack godamnit hello everyone was sup? I be here with my friend Mei and she's about to introduce yall to this brand spanking new story so go head so Mei whatcha got?

**Mei:** You know exactly what I got you wrote the bloody plot. You just couldn't find the motivation to write it so its all up to me . WOOT. I'm gunna end up Fucking this up -.-

**Shiori-inu-kawaiipet**- pretty much but that's where I step in so if you need help you bloody prat then just let me know and I shall come and OHMIGOD DID I UST SAY BLOODY PRAT? ahhhh Harry Potter stories swimming in my eyes -gets the swirly eyes and falls to the ground-

**Mei**:-Snickers- That's wicked. But anyway on with the fluff induce psychotically insane story.

**Shiori-inu-kawaiipet-** -gets back up- looks like I'm doing the disclaimer cause im more creative of the two -gets nudged in the side- oww -clears my throat- disclaimer- we do not own gravitation...because...if we did...-blinks-yukishuichihirotoumasuguruumr.kryuichitatsuhaandanyotherthatimayhaveforgottentomentionwouldbefuckingnonstop24/7andeveryonewouldapproveofitbecausethey'resohot...but since we DON'T own gravitation we're just going to settle ourselves with taking the characters and twisting them up into our own little fantasy plot world. We're making no money, probably going to get no credit, and want no recognition. Enjoy this story and to future flamers suck something and hard...you'll need the practice come later ja ne

**Mei:-**continues to laugh her ass of in the back ground.-

**Warning:** This story DOES NOT follow the original story line of Gravitation in anyway. It's just an idea I thought up and thought would go well with these characters. Some of the things that happen in this fic, are probably things you would think the characters would never do. Although at some point I think that at least the idea was there. The characters themselves just didn't act on it. Touma bashing, and plots twists.

Touma walked into his office, his calm composure adding to the deadliness that seemed to lurk around him. Touma was NOT in a good mood, as evident in everything he did. Walking over to his desk, he picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind. He was through with waiting.

"I'm calling in a favor," He said into the phone, as a smile spread a cross his face. He waited a moment, as the other end was silent.

"Who?" The person on the other line asked smoothly.

"Shindou, Shuichi, the lead singer of Bad Luck. Money is not a problem." Touma's voice was like ice as he talked into the receiver. He dropped the phone on the hook before the other side could even reply. He would get what was his. No one, not even his best singer would take what belonged to Touma Seguchi. It just wasn't allowed.

Touma's smile turned deadly as he turned around, watching Tokyo through the window, the only thing that separated him from the real world. The game had begun, and he was already in the lead. He stood for a moment before turning to leave. And I'll do anything to get want I want. I'm through with waiting…was his last thought.

Shuichi walked the street with Hiro behind him as they continued on their way. The two band members of Bad Luck had just left from a Nittle Grasper concert.

"I don't care if they're our rivals. Ryuichi-sama is still my god!" Shuichi said as he continued to dance around Hiro, his mood as happy as it could be after just getting out of the concert.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Shuichi. It is nice to just enjoy a concert instead of being the one putting it on." Hiro said as the two came to a stop. This is where they took their leave.

"Bye Hiro!" Shuichi called as he continued to go straight, to Yuki and his home. While Hiro turned taking his own way home. The entire concert was awesome but it was getting late.

"Bye Shu!" Hiro called back as he continued to walk down his way. Shuichi continued to walk rather ecstatic. Nothing could go wrong now. Yuki was at home and he just got back from the greatest concert ever!

Shuichi smiled to his eyes as he continued to bounce down the street. Nothing could go wrong-

Until now…

Shuichi yelped as someone ran smack dab into him as they turned the corner. He landed right on his back, his head bashing against the concrete as he tried to look up at the person who ran into him.

"Is this him?" The man with a gravely voice asked as Shuichi saw two blurs join the first one. He could only hear grumbling as his vision completely blacked out. This was just great!

Yuki grumbled, where the hell was the little brat? He had only gone to a concert and that was more then, what, ten hours ago? The author cursed as he stood, going for the phone. Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he could never let the brat be off his mind for more the a few minutes? Forget the hours.

"Touma, have you seen the brat?" Yuki had spat into the phone when Touma's happy-go-lucky voice could be heard on the other side. Yuki waited in the silence as Touma began to answer.

"Why no, I haven't, Eiri. I had presumed he was at the Nittle Grasper concert. Maybe he and Hiro went some where afterwards," Touma suggested, as Yuki slammed the phone down. Grumbling, as he picked it up again, dialing Hiro's number.

"Have you seen the squirt?" Eiri asked as soon as Hiro picked up the phone.

"Hi, Yuki-san, and no I haven't. I haven't seen him since we left the concert…seven hours ago," Hiro had replied, after he had seemingly checked the time.

"Why, is he missing?" Hiro asked, a little apprehensive. Yuki hung up on the boy. Cursing, he grabbed his cigarettes and his keys, storming out of the house. This always happened. He would always get worked up over the stupidest things. The brat was probably just out with someone else and forgot to call.

"Damned brat goes missing, why do I have to find him?" Yuki complained to himself as he continued to race down the streets. Now, where could the brat be? There wasn't many places he could be, were there?

First things first, Yuki went straight to the NG building, storming through the hallways. Throwing doors open, shouting through the halls and ending up empty handed. If he wasn't at home, Shuichi was always here, unless he said other wise. Yuki could feel his stomach twist as the thought finally struck him.

Shuichi was gone…………

The blond slowed his pace as he started to walk out of the building. In front of him could see Touma's back, as the man walked out of the building silently in front of him. Yuki's eyes narrowed. What was Seguchi up to? The man never walked around in pure daylight, or alone for that matter. He always had one of his pets with him. Eiri sneered at the idea. It was sickening. That man, even if he was married to his sister, was twisted. His smile, by Eiri's personal experience, knew that it put his own glare to shame. He followed the man outside, waiting in his car for Touma to leave as he followed. Where would the manipulative bastard take him?

"The hell?" Yuki had cursed, as Touma lead him to a part of Tokyo he didn't even recognize. The buildings were shrouded in darkness. He could tell just by looking around, that this was not a place he wanted to be familiar with.

The windows and entrances to buildings were covered in boards and metal gates. Trash and broken objects littered the streets. He followed Seguchi, the musician leading him deeper into the streets as the sun completely disappeared the surroundings darkness becoming even darker almost unnaturally dark.

Yuki slowed down as he watched Touma's car come to a stop, parking in front of a rather torn down building that seemed to still be in use. Even if that use was not the most legal of things. Yuki watched as Touma locked his car and walked into the darkness, seeming out of place in his surroundings.

Yuki waited in his car, before following after him slowly. He could hear a muffled sound the closer he came to where he assumed Touma was, but of all he could hear said man.

"You'll find your money is in order. Now leave. If I see you again, you're as good as dead," He said. There was silence afterwards, until there was a muffled sound of someone moving. All the while, you could hear some one whimpering in pain.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered, his eyes widening slightly.

Yuki could hear the sound of movement getting closer. He pushed him self against the way, the people walking right past him. He was about to move, when he heard Touma speak.

"No one takes what is mine, Shindou-san, and Eiri is mine. I'll do what I have to, to get you away from him. If you ever talk to Eiri again you'll regret it more then you do this day. Stay out of my way!" He hissed, and you could hear Shuichi yelp as the man kicked him.

"Touma! I am going to murder you!" Yuki yelled as he walked from the shadows. Touma's features dropping for only a moment as he saw his brother-in-law. He smiled his deathly sweet smile.

"Hello, Eiri," He said sweetly. The author snarled.

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki spat going straight to the point. He did not have time to play. Touma's features became grim. Yuki could feel his stomach twist from the look but didn't back down.

"Where is he, Touma?" The novelist said as he walked towards Touma. The other blond didn't say a thing as Yuki continued to walk towards him. He was hoping to hide the body in pain that was not too far behind him.

"Don't lie to me, Touma. It seemed you were talking to him a couple of minutes ago," Yuki spat, his eyes becoming dangerous as he continued to stare at Touma, images of Yuki Kitazawa flashing through his vision. Touma had been reminding Eiri of someone he knew as of late and when he finally made the connection, his eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do?" He whispered in anger, his terror only emphasizing his emotions, as the anger grew. Touma smiled, his eyes sparkling. In seconds, Yuki was holding him by his collar, Touma's feet dangling above the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to Shuichi, Touma?" Yuki hissed.

"Yu-ki…" Shuichi whimpered. Yuki dropped Touma at the shock of hearing Shuichi so broken. He aimlessly walked past Touma to stand by Shuichi, who was on the floor bleeding. His eye black and blue, his jaw swollen, and his body was littered with cuts and scraps. Parts of his clothes were soaked in blood. Yuki looked at the young singer in horror, and then his gazed turn to anger that was directed at Touma. He charged after the blond wearing the bowler hat, his fist connecting with Touma's jaw, sending the man struggling back as he lost his footing.

"What did you do, Touma?" Yuki asked, his body shaking in barely repressed anger. The other blond didn't answer. He merely stood there, a sick smile occupying his face.

"Leave, Touma," He said, "before I do something that'll make you regret this, you cold hearted bastard." Touma snickered.

"I thought that title belonged to you, Eiri. Or have you forgotten how you treated Shuichi in the first place? I'm sick of this. He's taking what's mine. Then, when the idiot does something right, you're hurt," Touma hissed, as he turned in anger, leaving Yuki with Shuichi in the dark cold room. Yuki stood silent for some time, Shuichi behind him.

"Yuki?" The pink haired boy called, causing Yuki to snap from his haze. The author walked over to Shuichi, picking him up carefully. Shuichi hid in his chest as Yuki began to leave the building.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" Yuki asked, a rare moment of kindness showing, as he held Shuichi to him. The boy smiled up at him, his happiness shining through his pain.

"I will be, Yuki. I will be," Shuichi said, snuggling into the author's chest, smiling happily.

"Dumb brat," Yuki mumbled, smiling down at the zoning out Shuichi, as he carried him to the car. He sat him in the back seat so the pink hair singer could sleep. Getting in the car as well, Yuki drove them home. His anger towards Touma was forgotten for the moment, as he found solace in the fact that Shuichi was still alive. The car ride had been everything but eventful, as Shuichi snored lightly in the back, moaning in pain when he turned over.

Every time he made a pained noise, Yuki would think of the many different things he could do to turn Touma's life into a living hell. Parking the car in front of his home, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing his older sister's number as he carried Shuichi from the car into his apartment.

"Mika, it's Eiri," He said, when his sister answered the phone.

"Nice to hear from you, little brother, what do I owe to such an occasion?" She replied half heartily.

"Mika, Touma had Shuichi gang raped," Yuki said, his anger very evident, not only through his voice, but also through the loud bang as he kicked his door shut. Mika went silent on the other end, her anger also boiling.

"He did what!" She shouted. Yuki smiled. Mika would handle this for now.

"Night sis," He said, hanging up. He walked into the bathroom with Shuichi in his arms, holding the boy with one arm. He used the other to turn the bath water on; making sure it was lukewarm before taking Shuichi's clothes off and placing him in the water. Yuki soaked a rag in the warm water.

Trailing it over Shuichi's body, he began getting lost in the feeling. He traced cuts, dumping water on them, watching as the blood on them cleared. As the rag was being pulled over his skin, small shudders racked Shuichi's body. To Eiri it was hypnotizing. Yuki continued to clean Shuichi off, as his anger continued to rise silently.

"He's here, and he's alive," Eiri told himself, as he brushed Shuichi's hair out of his face. Yuki drained the bloodstained water, before picking little Shuichi up in a giant bath towel and carrying him to their room. He laid him gently on the bed, his small battered form only causing his anger to reach new limits.

Yuki didn't think it was possible to be this angry with someone. He leaned over, brushing Shuichi's hair out of his face again, as he sat down with his laptop. Yuki was too angry to sleep, and he didn't want to wake

Shuichi if he turned too much. Then again, he couldn't exactly pay attention to what he was doing as Shuichi moaned in pain on the bed…

Mei: I hope five pages is enough for now.

Shiori: It freaking better be better be.

Shiori & Mei: Review! We give we give cookies and lemonade to those who


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitaion, I do not make any profit off of this. Pity.

* * *

**

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered as he opened his eyes again; his body stiff, but not painfully so. When Yuki didn't answer Shuichi looked over. Turning his head he saw Yuki slouched onto the bed sleeping again. He couldn't help but smile as he nudged Yuki before kissing him awake softly.

When Yuki had finally turned his head up and into the kiss Shuichi was mewling. After a second Yuki pulled back, and with the same look that had ever scared Shuichi looked at the boy in all seriousness.

"Y-yuki?" Shuichi whispered, glimpses flashing before his eyes as he tried to stay in the here and now. Yet when he felt something cold against his face, and he opened his eyes, Yuki above him, the man's hand on his face. Shuichi lost all thought of anything that had happened over the past forty-eight hours and he smiled, a true smile, and it wasn't weak as he looked at Yuki.

"Thank you."

"Stop saying that, you're fine, everything will go back to normal…" Yuki said, he knew there should have been more, but he couldn't bring himself to say it because, honesty, he didn't know if it was true. Shuichi tried to smile but couldn't help but grimace and flop back on the bed pulling Yuki on top of him with an 'opft'.

"C'mon brat we've been sleeping enough already, let's get out of bed and get you cleaned up right." Yuki said smirking against the younger's skin when he shuttered.

"Okay," Shuichi answered none-the-less, a saucy smile playing his lips as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. The man moving off the bed, his arms sweeping under Shuichi's legs as he carried him to the bathroom. Yuki set him down on his own two feet, Shuichi's arms still wrapped around Yuki's neck as he attached his mouth to the elder's neck.

Yuki's hands fell to Shuichi's bottoms, pushing them down slowly as the boy mewled, Yuki's own breath hitching as Shuichi sucked on his neck with a passion. Soon the boy's hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt that were closed to open them, and before long Yuki's shirt hit the floor along with Shuichi's pants. Yuki trying not to whimper as Shuichi leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss; he had started out so strong and passionate before freezing, his lips seeming as cold as ice.

Yuki, knowing exactly what the boy was going through grabbed Shuichi's hands gently and brought them to his chest, closing his own around them, as he whispered against his lips quietly.

"It's alright, it's me Eiri, no one's going to hurt you Shuichi," he said, taking the kinder route, he didn't think calling the boy a brat would be a good thing. He was apparently right because Shuichi, instead of the boy's freezing and shaking spasms, with silence to boot, slowly looked at him with haze filled eyes before leaning against him and shuttering, and a small; barely noticeable sob escaping his lips as he clung to Yuki.

The man sighed; nuzzling his head into the younger's hair. He gently pulled away and turned the water on, before shedding the rest of their clothes and pulling Shuichi to him in another hug before walking under the water slowly, pulling Shuichi with him.

The boy tensed under the water before the warmth of it soon lulled him into a relaxed state, Yuki grabbed the soap off the side of the wall and, rubbed it together causing suds to form before he gently moved it across Shuichi's skin.

The boy watching his hand with mild curiosity as Yuki slowly slid the soap down his arm, before moving it up his wrist. Then across his torso, and down his other arm, and up his other wrist, before down his chest.

Following it to his hip, before trailing the soap down his leg, Shuichi wincing when some of the soap got in a cut, or on a scrap. Or even opened a scab. Yuki held his own arousal at bay, knowing that Shuichi was to shy to ask even though his usually bouncy lover would if this hadn't had happened to him.

Shuichi buried his face in Yuki's chest, moving even further away from the water, and Yuki dropped the soup and hugged the boy, his heart breaking slowly.

He couldn't stand to see Shuichi like this, it reminded him too much of himself, when…THAT happened. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through the man's hair. He moved forward with him into the spray and reached over to grab his strawberry scented shampoo, once the soap was gone, he poured some of the shampoo into his hands before rubbing it into Shuichi's hair, the younger tilting his head into the caress and closing his eyes.

Just as the shampoo was almost out, the doorbell went off. Shuichi pouted as Yuki let something out between a chuckle and a scowl, as he stepped out of the shower, pulling on a pair of jeans.

Eiri was a shaking and smirking slightly as he made his way to the door. He answered the door, and his smirk slowly turned into a menacing sneer as he saw who was behind the door.

"What the fuck do you want Touma?" He said as soon as the door was all the way open. The man in question just gave Eiri his same tipped smile as he leaned forward, his bowler hat staying on his head.

"I'm not going to ask again Touma; I'm just going to hit you." The man's smile dimmed and he just stared at Eiri.

"I want to talk you dear brother."

"We're not even close to family after what you did." Yuki sneered. Touma took the comment in stride knowing Yuki would be on his side soon enough.

"He makes you weak, it would have happened sooner or later, maybe even by his own choice. You have no clue Yuki what that brat does, his infectious babbling he is -" Touma wasn't able to finish the sentence before Yuki's fist connected with his jaw; Touma's back connecting with the railing just outside the door to Yuki's penthouse.

That wasn't all though, oh no, Yuki was far from finished. He kicked Touma once, his leg landing right below the man's rib and hooking him. The sight only fueled his anger as he imagined what had happened to Shuichi. He grabbed Touma by the shirt, hauling the sagging body to his feet.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" He spat knowing full well what the other man was capable of.

"I know, that you'll see things my way soon enough, Eiri." Another fist connected with Touma's face drawing blood from his nose as his head bounced back, like a child's toy. Yuki was enraged, throwing punch after punch at the man, his fists shaking the longer he held him by the front of his shirt.

"Y-Eiri?" Shuichi's voice quivered from the doorway, Yuki looked over, his eyes landing softly on Shuichi who stood shaking against the wall. The rage falling out of him so fast, he forgot why he was angry in the first place.

"Touma, if I ever see you again, especially by Shuichi. I will kill you." Yuki ground out as he walked towards Shuichi who gladly fell into his arms instead of using the wall as a crutch.

"That's what you say now, but you know you'll be thanking me later."

"Leave now Touma, or I'll call the officials." Eiri said as he looked back angrily once before he closed his door; holding Shuichi to him closely.

"Yu-ki," Shuichi sobbed his fists clenched in the writer's shirt as he held him close. He swore to himself then, that if ever he did something for Shuichi it would be this. Touma would never again go near him, ever. Looking down at the frail boy Eiri had to quell his anger. It wasn't right that someone, just like himself so long ago, had to suffer like this. Especially not by someone like Touma's hands; that evil bastard; Eiri almost laughed at the irony.

"Come on Shuichi," He said softly as he lifted the crying boy – younger man, into his arms "lets get to bed." His voice seemed to sooth the young man as he walked softly down the hall to the master bedroom. He didn't bother with the light as he gently set Shuichi in the bed. Joining him shortly afterward. He didn't even bothering with either of their clothes.

Yuki didn't even mind when he felt his little lover curl up against him clutching onto him for dear life. Although Yuki being there once, knew for Shuichi it was his grip of reality. His hand landed in the mess of silky smooth hair and he ran his fingers through it. Smiling slightly Yuki hand to admit, this wasn't as bad as he had originally made it out to be when Shuichi had moved in with him.

* * *

Woah, I updated. I'm shocking myself here. Anyway. I have a mean and frightening plot for this. (whispers) That doesn't mean I'm going to update all the time.

But I'll try!!

Please tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Raibu watashi-wa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Shuichi woke up warm and very, very scared. There were arms around his middle and he was facing a chest. He hadn't even realized he was panicking until he heard his name being called.

"Shu? Shu, its Eiri. Calm down, brat. There's no one here but us." Eiri said softly, harshness of his words flowing over Shuichi softly as he slowly calmed down and lay against Eiri.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort of just laying there.

"Did you really punch Touma?" Shuichi asked at last. Eiri smirked down at the boy and Shuichi couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Woah, I guess I kind of knew he didn't like me…but I didn't t-think he'd do something l-like th-at."Shuichi said softly as he just looked at Eiri's shirt so he wouldn't have to face the man. Eiri's face softened even more if that was possible as he held Shuichi to him tightly.

"He'll never touch you again. I won't let him. If he does; I. Will. Kill. Him." Shuichi relaxed a little but was still a little on edge.

"Where are you going to go now? You can't exactly go back to NG, not that I'd let you but still." Shuichi just shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe Hiro and I will open our own recording studio." Shuichi said as he fiddled with Eiri's shirt.

"That seems like a good idea, Hiro seems like he'd be good at something like that; especially since you would be the one bringing in all the business."

"Really…where could we set it up, we really don't have the money to just rent a giant building and then have the money to buy equipment and things."

"I'm sure you could get Fujisaki to help you two. I don't think he would side with his cousin once he's learned what the fucking bastard has done."Shuichi smiles a little. Even though something horrible had to happen for it to really show; Eiri loved him, and now it was more apparent then ever.

"Yeah, maybe he would." He said as he took a deep breath to smell the man next to him as he nuzzled against his chest.

"Are you going back to sleep, Shu?" Eiri asked softly, Shuichi just nodded his head against the man's chest. Eiri sighed softly as he made himself more comfortable as Shuichi fell asleep on him.


	4. Chapter 4

(Laughs at myself) Thank you N/A xD for telling me that. I knew it was a little awkward when I started that chapter.

Shuichi woke the next morning, Leaving Eiri in bed. He liked that…Eiri, not Yuki anymore.

He smiles as he walked into the Kitchen, looking out the window over the city.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Eiri's arms wrapped around him.

"Just me, Shu,"

"I know, just reflexes,"

"It's alright," Eiri whispered as they stood their quietly, Shuichi relaxing against the older man.

"I think…I will break off from NG, the only thing I worry about is…a lyricist." Shuichi finished softly.

"I've wrote you songs before. Why would I stop now?"

Shuichi did a quick one-eighty, hugging the older man to him tightly even though his muscles protested, "I love you so much, Y-Eiri; you do so much for me."

Eiri gave a sad smile as he placed a hand on the smaller's head, "No, I'm just starting Shu, just you wait. I won't let anything like that ever happen again."

"I'm going to go call Hiro," he didn't move from the older man's embrace, just standing there, soaking it all in.

Yuki had done a one-eighty and stopped short. He was kind, caring, treating him like glass. It was nice, indefinitely so, but all it did was remind Shuichi constantly that he'd been raped. Did it really take this much for the great Eiri Yuki to come to his senses?

"Shu?"

"Did you love me before I was raped?" the question brought silence with it. Eiri's face closed up as he looked at the younger boy, "you think about that." Shuichi finished as he pulled away, going to find the phone.

Ring. Ring. Zzz. Ring…. "Helllllllo?"

"Hey, Hiro!"

"Shuichi! How are you? You're not going to work are you? If you are I need to come knock some sense into you! You can't think of going back there after what happened!" Hiro ranted.

"I'm getting better, no, and I don't need sense knocked into me. I wanted to know if you'd stay in Bad Luck, but we go solo. I want to open my own record label after what happened. I don't feel like going back to NG. I don't want us to break up either. Will you talk to Fujisaki?"

"Sure, man. Let me see what instruments I have here, and what the statement looks like. The answers most probably, hell fucking yeah, but still; I need to do some type of decision making. I'll call Fujisaki now, so I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Sure, tell me what he says," Shuichi finished before the both hung up. He heaved a sigh.

"Yes," Eiri said from the door way.

"Huh?"

"I loved you before the rape…but we fell into a motion of things, and I absolutely loathed you in the beginning. After awhile I became accustom of you, and then before long I was happy. I was used to being an ass to you, so I didn't stop. This was a wake up call, Shuichi, what if you had died? I would have lost you, but you're so strong, and you're here." Eiri finished, pulling the younger man into a hug.

"I think I could write a song about that," Shuichi joked with a sob.


End file.
